Of Hearts and Beats
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Kise's honey colored eyes widened, "Guitar? Sempai plays the guitar?" Well of course he's surprised. They rarely talk about anything else besides basketball, and when they do get out of that box, it's usually about Kise's modeling job. He never had the chance to ask him what his Sempai does on his free time. It's time to pay Kasamatsu a visit and maybe have a little duet. #KiKasa


**Author's note:**

Here's a lil' one-shot for Kise and Kasamatsu! I just love this two together! I had this idea for quite a while already, but I never did put it into words... So anyways, let's start!

Read and Review guys!

.

* * *

**"Of Hearts and Beats"****  
****Kuroko no Basuke****  
****Kise Ryouta and Kasamatsu Yukio****  
****Oneshot**

**.**

**.**

It was just a usual Wednesday for the Kaijou Basketball team, and the training regimen was still as harsh as usual. One thing was amiss though, and that is the fact that their Captain, Kasamatsu Yukio, wasn't present. Everyone knew what was his current priority at the moment, but a certain Kise Ryouta didn't.

Finally gaining the courage to ask his Sempais, "Moriyama-sempai, what's Kasamatsu-sempai doing right now?"

The elder teen looked at him with a raised brow before finally realizing, "Oh yeah, he doesn't know right?"

"Don't know what?"

Hayakawa grinned at him, "Kasamatsu went to see Katsuhiko-san,"

"And that is...?" Kise was still confused. Was this guy as important as missing out on a basketball practice when Winter Cup is just two weeks from now?

"His guitar instructor."

Kise's honey colored eyes widened, "Guitar? Sempai plays the guitar?" Well of course he's surprised. They rarely talk about anything else besides basketball, and when they do get out of that box, it's usually about Kise's modeling job. He never had the chance to ask him what his Sempai does on his free time.

"I thought you should know. I mean, you do karaoke right?"

"He never told me," Kise murmured, slumping on the bench beside them, "Or maybe I never asked..."

Moriyama laughed, wiping the back of his neck with his towel and lightly bumping the blond's shoulder, "Well, whatever it is, Kasamatsu's just showing off the skills he improved. Katsuhiko-san monitors his progress every end of the month."

"Oh," Seems like Kasamatsu has a light image of being a pampered prince that has to take music lessons from private tutors. Kise nearly smiled at the thought.

"I remember him playing for us last year, ne?" Kobori stated with a smile. He sat down beside Moriyama and played absentmindedly with the basketball on his feet, "I bet he improved this year even more,"

"Oh! I so wanna hear Kasamatsu sing again!" Hayakawa yelled with a fist in the air, making Kise wonder.

"Did he really sing?" That got Kise so curious if his Sempai, who has that deep, commanding voice, can actually pull off a song. He might not be as good as Kise (Be humble would ya), but anything from him feels like music to his ears. And singing would be more than what he wants to receive from him.

"He sang the first chorus and then stopped the rest of the way," Moriyama replied with a sweatdrop, lightly chuckling at the expectant reaction of Kise.

"I see..." Kise felt his lips lightly twitch, but he quickly dismisses it when Coach came up.

"You may leave. We'll continue the extensive training when Kasamatsu is here. An that'd be tomorrow, okay?" He said.

"Yes sir!"

Kise gathered his things up in a flash as ideas finally flooded his mind. He was grinning too, giving the others the impression that he was up to no good. But that didn't stop him from running out and flipping his phone open along the way.

'I'll call Sempai to let him know' Kise said, pressing a button to speed dial Kasamatsu (Yes. He's on speed dial. Awww Kise~) and when the ringer was picked up, he joyfully greeted, "Heya Sempai! I'm coming over in a sec!"

"Huh? Wait, wha- Kise!"

Apparently, it was cut off when Kise ended the call just like that. He felt happy for some reason, but partly dissapointed at himself for not being able to know his Sempai's standard hobbies and the such. But he knows now, and he wants to ask him every single question he has in his mind.

He wants to know him more and more.

Besides, Kasamatsu told him that he's free to visit him anytime too. So Kise's merely obliging to his Sempai's wishes.

When he got there, Kasamatsu was eyeing on him from their second-story window; like a vulture on its prey. Complete with the scowl, the crossed-arms position and that dark, menacing aura that Kise seems to be the only one to notice.

Maybe that's a new eye-technique that he never knew he had.

"Sup, Sempai," He greeted with a wave, just as soon as the door opens. Kasamatsu glares back, finger tapping impatiently on his arm.

"Care to explain? I'm in the middle of something:"

Before Kise could speak, a red-head emerged from the hallway, saying something along the lines of 'tuning' and 'chords' that wasn't easily caught by their hearings due to having a slice of bread in his mouth.

He finally noticed Kise's presence and he walked over to the two by the door, "A friend of yours Yukio?"

Kise nearly flinched at the sound of his Sempai's first name being called so fondly like that, but he forced it down with a smile, "Yeah, I'm Kise Ryota. I'm part of the basketball team."

"Oh! Teammates then," The man grinned, his lemon-tinted eyes flickering with enthusiasm, "Well, don't just stand there, c'mon in."

He pulled the door wider, much to Kasamatsu's dismay, and Kise entered. The three headed to the living room where a blue electric guitar and a black one were situated against the couch, an accoustic guitar on the side, and piles of paper and plastic wrappers were scattered on the floor.

Kasamatsu could only groan, rubbing the back of his head, "Don't mind the mess. The guy's hungry a while back,"

Said guy turned to Kise and offered his hand, "I'm Katsuhiko Jaunekiba. I've been Yukio's guitar instructor for the past 5 years."

Kise didn't show his hesitance as he accepted the handshake. Five years was much longer than Kise expected, but that would explain their closeness. Plus, there was apparently nothing to worry about since the said guy was actually 30 years old. They sat down at the couch, with Kasamatsu taking the blue guitar and hooking it to the amplifier.

"Okay, so, since I don't wanna get into your team meeting or something, just one piece would do, then I could leave." Katsuhiko said.

Kasamatsu nodded, sending a glare at Kise before making a couple of test strums. Then, he started plucking, his fingers gliding to touch the strings in fleeting motions; beat slowly coming to life with the echoing presence in the room. Kise watched him, stunned. Bewildered. Captivated by those silver- blue eyes watching his own fingers move expertly across the line of strings, while his other hand flexed to accomodate the oncoming chords.

It felt like an eternity put into slow-motion when he finally ended, with Katsuhiko praising him and giving remarks about his improved style. Kise couldn't remember the words because all he could hear was the faint tune echoing in his head. His own thoughts slowly piled up until he could practically remember a song.

Katsuhiko left a few minutes later, taking with him the black electric guitar. Which means that Sempai actually owned an accoustic and electric guitar of his own.

"So Kise..." Kasamatsu started, seating himself on the empty space on the couch beside him, "Why'd you come here?"

"You.." Kise whispered, eyes lingering on the floor before finding its way up to the guitar on the table, "You never told me you played..."

"I don't think there was a point in telling you," The teen replied.

"Well you should've told me! I didn't know that about you until the past hour!" He felt like a kid. A 5 year old kid whining.

Kasamatsu sighed, "Quit yelling. This has nothing to do with bask-"

"But it's you..." Kise interjected, making the elder teen stare at him. Kise took this as a sign to continue, and he did so while fiddling with his sleeves, "Sempai... They said you were amazing in playing the guitar. I didn't know. I didn't watch you. But I want to  
see you do it too. Because it's you Sempai..."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, lightly smacking the blond on the head to ease the fluttering feeling that was threatening to enter his heart with each word he said. Kise looked at him, eyes glossy from the tears that were on the verge of spilling and he could only give him a  
teasing scowl.

"I was trying to surprise you, idiot."

That caught him off guard, "Huh?"

"Katsuhiko-san gave me a project last month- to make my own song about any topic I wish."

Kise was still confused, "We're talking about you playing the guitar so why-"

Kasamatsu handed him a piece of paper before anything else. Kise looked at him questioningly before scanning whatever was on it. It was a musical score, complete with the notes and stuffs. And written below each note was the lyrics that probably went with the tune.

"The song's for...you," Kasamatsu murmured, hands reaching out to take the accoustic guitar from the table and purposely covering his face to hide his growing flush.

Kise's eyes widened, blush forming in his cheeks before a sly grin broke out, "Can you sing it?"

"Over my dead body!" The teen blurted out.

Kise's smile only grew and Kasamatsu couldn't help but melt grudgingly into it. He stared back for a while before fixing the guitar into position.

"You can read notes right?"

"Huh?"

"Follow after me, freshman," Kasamatsu stated.

His commanding tone was slowly coming back, but Kise didn't mind. He merely scooted over beside his Sempai and held out the paper infront of them. Kasamatsu started the slow strumming for the intro: a rather mellow but still upbeat tune which Kise couldn't help but tap his hand to match the beat. Kasamatsu started with the first few lines, until Kise understood the melody of it and followed afterwards.

_'I can't say how much this has caused__  
__How badly it actually came out to be__  
__Cuz I know it's your fault__  
__For not telling me...'_

Kise's lips formed into a smile. Kasamatsu's deep voice blended so well with his- as if they were meant to have them together, and he couldn't help but gain more courage to inch closer to him.

_'And sometimes everyone just comes up__  
__You bring us together unexpectedly__  
__And I know that it's your fault__  
__For taking things easily'__  
_  
Kasamatsu eyed on Kise, who was still smiling to himself. But he couldn't help but break into a smile as well just by seeing him contented and rather pleased. He himself also feels the same way, his hands were moving so instinctively, and the words just seems to come out of his mouth as if he was talking. Relaying his feelings. For Kise.  
_  
__'Cuz the way you smile__  
__Gets everything fixed up__  
__No matter how dark the storm gets__  
__You bring out that sun behind it__  
__Cuz I know, I know__  
__That deep inside me__  
__It's your fault__  
__That I can't get over you...'_

The guitar's sound slowly fades away as Kasamatsu's hand limps over it; his head tilting to meet Kise's lips halfway. He closed his eyes, feeling Kise's warmth spread over him, arms snaking around his waist, careful not to push the guitar off. He hums against his lips, opening his mouth in compliance to the blond's insisting tongue, and slowly, a passionate dance resonated.

The kiss lasted less than a minute- short but oh, so meaningful. Kise's glazed eyes bore into his and soon, he nuzzled his nose against the crook of his Sempai's neck, arms still locked on his waist.

"Thank you, Sempai, for the song," He murmured, voice nearly close to a purr.

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Well, whatever. You sounded good, I guess,"

Kise couldn't help but break into comedical tears of joy before being elbowed by Kasamatsu a moment later.

.

..**..**

**Fin**

* * *

**Author's note:**

I dunno how it was, but I just love how Kise can sing (Karaoke) and Kasamatsu can play the guitar (both Accoustic and Electric, I guess). It's like a duet with the Captain and their Ace!

Kaijou seems like it might become a band soon! Hahaha! I'm expecting it. Seriously.

A few notes?

*Katsuhiko Jaunekiba- one of my guy OCs who's the guitarist of his band "ARrhythrical". Red hair with yellow eyes. In my original story he was 17. In this story, he's 30 (gasp! what the-?!)

*The song lyrics? My original composition. I dont play the guitar, but I'm fond of making up lyrics and weird tunes that I eventually forget. Poor me. Kasamatsu-sempai! Please teach me how to play!

Nyahahah! KiKasa 4EVER!

Make sure to review!

**~Signing out**  
**Reimei-Jennoir**


End file.
